The 'Woman in Black' Replacement
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Because the rocking chair had to be replaced. Subtle spoiler for 7.06 and rated M for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guess its my turn to jump on the bandwagon of filling in the stories behind everything mentioned in that feel-tastic episode on Thursday! As expected there is a second part to this, because, sadly, Molly still can't do a one shot. Hope you all enjoy my take on why that rocking chair had to be replaced :) Oh, and yes it is rated M, but you would find out why in this chapter, though I'm sure you can guess!**

* * *

"I think this is it." Leonard said as he slowly drove up the bumpy, desolate road leading up to a medium sized two-story brick house in the dark.

The moon was out in full effect, however dulled by the gloomy mist that surrounded the night air. A warm glow coming from a few of the eight or so rectangular shaped windows, along with a dim light highlighting the front door, and the headlights from Leonard's car, were all that illuminated the building they were approaching, a building that looked a million miles from the one he had picked out online.

It hadn't been dark when they had set out on their journey here, however between getting lost on the way and stopping for food, by the time they reached their bed and breakfast, located far outside the city in a small town in the countryside, the sun had already set on the first day of their three day weekend away.

The trip had been Leonard's idea, something he had suggested a few days after their silly fight that had begun with that embarrassing book of his mother's that Penny had found and subsequently read. They had fought for a few hours after he had hung up with his mother, Penny furious, and rightly so, that he had been using that book to manipulate her into getting his own way, but he had been angry too. He had argued that she shouldn't have brought his mother into it, that she should simply have told him what she knew and let them sort it out themselves without anyone else's, especially his mother's, involvement.

In the end though, they had both apologised, each of them eventually seeing their own mistakes in what had happened, and Leonard had decided the best way to put it behind them completely, was to leave for a few days together, a decision that he had to admit had a little something to do with that pink nightie she had worn the evening of their confrontation. She had taken it off and changed into her sweats as soon as she had entered her bedroom to leave him to talk to his mother and he hadn't seen it since, but perhaps now, on their romantic countryside getaway, that little outfit would make another appearance, one that would have a much more satisfying outcome than the last.

"Oohh, it looks nice." Penny said as she sat up straight in the passenger seat, her eyes feasting upon the big, yet cosy looking house, one that vaguely reminded her of those back home in Nebraska, surrounded by grass and woodland, the nearest neighbouring house a good five minutes' drive away.

"Yeah…" Leonard replied, frowning as he studied the tall and daunting trees that were dotted along the road and around the house, the cold air giving him chills. "It's a little… creepy, though, don't you think?" He turned to her.

Penny looked towards Leonard, her brow furrowed for just a second before a smile began to curl onto her mouth. "Oh sweetie," She cooed, reaching a hand out to touch his arm, "Are you scared?"

"No." He shook his head and let out a scoffing laugh. "I'm not _scared_."

Scrunching up her nose Penny replied, "Yes you are."

Turning to her with a glare, Leonard shrugged, "I'm not scared, okay? It's just…" He looked around, "creepy looking with all the trees, and fog and stuff."

"It's just because it's dark sweetie." She said, trying to reassure him as best as she could without laughing, "You picked this place you said it looked nice."

"Yeah, it did." He said, still sceptical, "It didn't show me what it looked like at night though," He mumbled before shaking his head and forcing a small smile, "No, you're right. I'm being silly." He said, as Penny nodded and squeezed his arm.

Moments later they reached the house, parking in the allocated spots just to the left of it before leaving the car to get their suitcases from the trunk.

"What's wrong now?" Penny asked, holding back a grin as she spotted Leonard studying his surroundings, a worried look on his face.

"There's only one other car parked." He said, his eyes locked on the other car as he walked.

"Yeah, so?"

Leonard shrugged, turning his attention to her. "I dunno, it's not exactly a small place," He said, looking up at the house. "and by the looks of it, it's going to be pretty much empty… It's…"

"Creepy?" Penny finished as she opened the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, a little…" He replied as Penny rolled her eyes and grinned. "It's like the beginning of a horror movie." He said as he joined her at the foot of the car, "I bet when we go inside we will find out it's owned by some weird old lady and her unusually quiet husband who _pretend_ to be all nice but are really _completely_ insane and come up to our rooms to murder us in the middle of the night."

Penny stared at him, a frown of confusion and slight amusement covering her face, before slowly it softened and she gave him a small smile, tilting her head sympathetically, "Aww, don't worry baby," She said, stepping a foot closer to him and reaching her hand out to his jaw, "if anyone tries to come into our room and murder us, I'll go all Nebraska on their asses." She said as seriously as she could manage, before kissing him gently on the lips, her arms finding their way around his neck. "No crazy ass couple is going to ruin our weekend!"

At her last sentence Leonard smiled, his fears temporarily forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him to give her one more tender kiss. "Okay." He said when they broke apart, taking a few moments just to smile at each other, before a cheeky grin broke out on Leonard's face, "Although, what if it's a big giant ape that tries to get us?" He said, earning him a glare and a playful slap on the arm as Penny pulled away from him to face the trunk of the car again.

"Shut up and help me with these bags."

Still slightly chuckling, Leonard turned with her and took out two of the three small cases, one his and one hers, whilst Penny took out the other one, also belonging to her. "I still don't understand why you have so many bags." He commented, "We're only here for the weekend!"

"I needed to be prepared! I don't know what were gonna be doing here, I need full outfits for every possibility. And accessories and make-up and hair straighteners and-"

"Okay!" Leonard interrupted with a chuckle, as he closed the trunk of the car. "I get the point; girls need a lot of stuff."

"Exactly." Penny replied with a triumphant grin, before walking in the direction of the entrance, her case wheeling along behind her as Leonard struggled to juggle the other two. "Should we knock or just go inside?" She asked, receiving a shrug in reply, just as the door was swung open, making Penny jump back a little in surprise. "Oh! Hi!" She said to the middle aged woman in front of her, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a sweater, her raven coloured hair pulled back in a bun. Certainly not her idea of a creepy old lady, something she was relieved about, for Leonard's sake more than her own.

"Hello!" The woman replied with a warm smile, "Sorry I made you jump, I heard your car drive up the lane. Please," She stepped back, "Come inside."

"Thank you." Penny replied, grinning as she walked through the doorway with Leonard close behind her.

As soon as Leonard stepped inside he felt himself relax, despite the cold outside appearance, the entrance was surprisingly warm, decorated with dark shades of red, making it seem cosier than he had expected. The lady that had led them in, who he assumed was the owner, seemed to be nice and friendly too, only adding to his relief.

As the lady, who had introduced herself to them as Mrs Caldwell, led them through the entrance hall and up two flights of stairs to get them to their floor, Leonard continued to study his surroundings as Penny made small talk with Mrs Caldwell and he struggled with the two bags he was carrying. The more he saw of the place, the more he liked it and began to feel foolish for his earlier doubts. Penny was right, the only reason it had seemed creepy was because of the night sky and the mist in the air, he really was being silly.

Moments later, after walking down another short hallway and past a few rooms, Mrs Caldwell stopped, taking out a set of keys and opening the door she was in front of, handing each of them a key as they walked past her and into their room for the weekend.

After giving a set of instructions on various things, such as how to work certain things in the room, who to call if there was a problem, what time the bed and breakfast doors locked at in the evening, and what time breakfast was served, Mrs Caldwell left the room with what seemed like a genuine and heartfelt wish that they enjoy their stay in what was essentially her home.

"It's not bad huh?" Penny said as she sat down on the king sized bed, dropping her bag at her feet and sighing, relieved that after their long day, they had finally arrived and were about to get settled.

"Yeah it looks good." Leonard replied as he too sat the bags he was carrying down, his eyes wandering over the contents of their room. The giant bed Penny was sitting on was to his right, in the centre of the room and pushed up against the wall, with a nightstand on either side and a lamp sitting on top of each one. In the corner to his left sat a dressing table, complete with an oval shaped mirror and stool, and a chest of drawers and wardrobe stood directly to his right, up against the same wall the bedroom door was on. The room had two windows, one directly in front of him, adjacent to the bedroom door and the other facing the bed, drapes hanging from each one. In the far right hand corner, mere feet from the bed was another door, which he assumed was the bathroom, and in the opposite corner, was perhaps the strangest addition to the room, one which he hadn't expected and for some reason brought those chills from before back up his spine.

"Is that… a rocking chair?" Leonard asked, his face scrunched up in confusion as he looked from it, to Penny who was still perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, looks like it." She replied, a slight chuckle in her voice. "Kinda random huh?"

"Yeah…" He nodded, his eyes still locked on the weird choice of furnishing. "Very."

Shaking her head, Penny let out a short laugh at the freaked out look on her boyfriend's face, one which she found both amusing and adorable at the same time, before standing up and zipping open her bag. "Come on, let's get ready for bed, honey, I'm beat."

Almost an hour later they were crawling into the massive bed, after having unpacked most of their clothes and washed up for the night. As soon as they were in, the sheets pulled over them and with Penny cuddled up against his side, Leonard removed his glasses and turned off the lights using the switch that had been conveniently put on the wall right beside their nightstand.

When the room went dark, Leonard felt that chill once again. The sight of the moonlight creeping through the drapes, somehow highlighting what he still found to be an odd addition to the room in the corner, and proving to be a freakier sight than he had thought it would be. He wasn't even so sure why it freaked him out so much, but something about that chair gave him chills. Maybe it wasn't just the chair, he reasoned, maybe the whistling noises the wind was making as it blew through the abundance of woodland outside was what really brought those chills to his spine. Maybe it was the sounds of the bushes rustling, twigs snapping, and the squeals and howls that came as the wildlife woke up to their night time playground out here in what felt like the middle of nowhere, but in reality was only ten minutes away from town. The full moon in the sky, though blurry through foggy clouds, only intensified that creepy feeling, but despite all those other things that could, and did, freak him out, that rocking chair continued to stand out.

"Leonard?" Penny mumbled as she pushed her nose up to touch his jaw before nuzzling back into the crook of his neck. "Are you still freaking out about that chair?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Leonard frowned as his right hand began to lightly stoke the arm that was wrapped over him, his left softly squeezing her waist as he pushed her body closer to his. "A little. Doesn't it freak you out?" He asked feeling her shake her head as her body shook lightly while she chuckled at his expense.

"No. Sweetie, go to sleep, you're just tired."

Leonard nodded, however his eyes stayed focused on that old and slightly crooked piece of furniture. "What does it remind you of?" He asked, almost hoping whatever answer she gave would give some sort of explanation as to why it was making him feel so uneasy.

"What does it remind me of?" Penny asked, moving her head to sit directly on his chest as he continued to make patterns on her arm and waist, before giving some sort of shrug. "I dunno… old ladies sitting on a porch, knitting scarves and telling stories to little kids." She laughed, "Why? What does it remind you of?"

Leonard pondered his answer as he stared blankly at it, one thought suddenly popping into his head, "Remember that film we went to see? I think it was last year."

"We went to see a lot of movies last year Leonard."

"The really scary one… with the house in the middle of nowhere, and the room with the rocking chair in it and that freaky woman." He said, describing the movie to the best of his ability.

Penny stayed quiet and thoughtful for a few moments as she thought over all the movies she and Leonard had seen in the past year or so. "The one with Harry Potter in it?"

"Yeah!" Leonard replied, nodding. "Although it wasn't actually Harry Potter-"

"Yeah I know but you know what I mean. What was it called? Woman in Black?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Penny smiled, "So that's why this freaks you out? Because of that movie."

"I think so yeah," He said, tilting his head to look down at her, "and would you stop looking so amused about all of this! It was creepy!" He playfully protested as Penny tried to remove the smile from her face, "And now I'm just getting images of that thing rocking back and forth with this ghost sitting in it." He shuddered. "It's really creepy."

Pulling herself up so she was hovering slightly above him, Penny touched her nose to his and kissed him on the lips. "You're so cute when you're scared, you know that?" She whispered as she began to plant kisses over his mouth and down his jaw, putting a finger to his lips when she knew he was going to tell her he wasn't scared, he was just 'creeped out'. Her kisses slowly made their way down past his ear and to his neck, beginning to lick and gently nibble at his skin.

"How about," She said, moving her lips away from his mouth as she moved her body to straddle him, her hands placed flat on his chest as she bent down to continue kissing him, "we stop talking about that chair," Moving her lips to his neck again as her hands snaked their way down his torso and under his white t-shirt, Penny gently rocked her hips into his, "and we start making good use of this bed."

* * *

The next day, Leonard and Penny spent very little of their day inside their room. They woke up just before ten, fairly late from Leonard's point of view, but Penny had saw the ten am rise as anything but late. Leonard would have been happy to have given in to her pleas to stay in bed just that little bit longer, gladly surrendering to the comfort of the bed and the company of the girl within it, if it hadn't been for the glorious day outside and his rumbling stomach, reminding him that breakfast downstairs was only half an hour away from ending.

As he and Penny had ate in the dining room, at their own small table, with a few other guests scattered around, Leonard took the time to ponder just how different this place looked in the light compared to the dark. It was a serene location, the trees didn't seem anywhere near as tall and daunting as they had the night before and more importantly, the house wasn't all that was visible. The beautiful view of the California countryside was now on show, making him wonder just what had freaked him out in the first place.

The rest of their day was spent in town perusing the small collection of antique and vintage stores, each of them having very little to offer but still finding the most random and unique objects in them to purchase and take home. They had lunch in a cosy café, before taking a stroll through the small parks and what little landmarks the town had to offer. It wasn't incredibly exciting, a sentiment the both of them shared, but it had been nice, being able to relax in one another's company without the interference of Sheldon or work.

By the time they got back to their room that day, with the intention of getting ready to go out for dinner, it was almost seven pm. As soon as they had walked through the door, Leonard's eyes shot instantly to the chair in the corner, those same chills returning as the same image of that chair rocking of its own accord shot into his head.

"You _still_ on that?" Penny commented, noticing that familiar look of fear, her hand brushing over his back as she walked past him and over to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked as he shut the door behind him, walking to go and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna sit on it," She replied as she reached out to the wooden frame, rocking it slightly before cautiously sitting down, squirming as she sat down on the hard surface. "Yeah I don't like it. The wood hurts my ass."

At this comment, Leonard's eyebrows shot up, a smirk covering his face as Penny looked innocently at him.

"What?" She asked, her face dropping in confusion at his sudden amusement, until something clicked in her head and she shook her head, holding in her own laugh, "Such a dirty mind Leonard." She said as she stood up, heading to the bed as she watched Leonard go to sit in the spot she had just vacated, the look of amusement gone and replaced with the same hint of fear she had become accustomed to since arriving.

At that moment, as she watched him slowly sit down and gently rock the chair, frowning the whole time he was on it, a tiny little light bulb lit up in her head. Glancing over to the drawers that now contained their clothes, Penny bit down a grin, stood up and went over to collect the items she needed to follow through with her plan.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose we should start getting ready for dinner." Leonard said as he began to get up, assuming that what Penny was looking for were clothes to change into for dinner.

"No, not yet." Penny replied as she spun on her heel, holding the clothing she had just picked out behind her, a smirk covering her face at the confusion written in his frown lines. "I've just thought of the perfect way to stop you being creeped out by that chair."

"Oh really?" Leonard asked, a brow arched with curiosity, "What do you plan on doing? Erasing my memory of that movie?"

Biting down on her lip as she slowly walked in his direction, her hands still hidden behind her back, "No, I'm going to replace it with a _better_ memory." She smiled as she came within a few feet of him, "So that the next time you see a rocking chair, the last thing you will be thinking of is 'The Woman in Black.'" Moving in the direction of the bathroom as her hands moved to keep what she was holding out of his sight, she threw her head over her shoulder, "Well, _that_ woman in black anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to finishing this thing! I tried to get it up sooner but it just kept on coming so it was hard, but it's a pretty long one so hopefully that makes up for it. **

**That was one innuendo filled sentence huh? Appropriate for whats about to come I guess. Ha, I did it again. Its been a weird day. Enjoy! **

* * *

A grin flew across Leonard's face as he watched Penny walk through the bathroom door, her hips swaying seductively as she moved, before closing the door behind her, throwing him a wink as she did it. He knew what was going to happen next, or at least, he_ thought_ he knew what was going to happen next.

Visions of Penny walking out of that room wearing something skin tight and low cut flew across his mind, after all, the chances she was getting changed into something much more revealing were pretty high. It seemed unlikely that she would walk out of there wearing more clothes than when she had entered. Especially with that look in her eye, that teasing glare she had given him that he had seen many times in the past.

Just then his mind flashed to a certain pink nightie he had seen before, but not nearly long enough for him to be happy with, and his heart rate increased considerably. He shot a quick glance around the room, his eyes searching for his inhaler that he was certain he would need if she really did walk out in that outfit.

However as he was glancing around the room, his mind quickly flicked away from his need for an inhaler to what _he_ was wearing himself. Wondering if maybe he should be just as scarcely dressed as he hoped she would be when she walked out of there, it would, after all, make things happen a lot faster with less buttons and zippers in the way. But then, what if he removed his clothing and she came out of there in something other than the sexy nightie he hoped for. What if it was a cocktail dress she had taken in there, and she was simply getting ready to go for dinner? He didn't want to look stupid if that happened and he was sure he would never live it down if it actually did. However unlikely it seemed, it was still a possibility and enough to convince him he should keep his clothes on.

Maybe he could remove his jacket though, he thought as he looked down at his hoodie and jacket combo. It was getting quite hot in that room so the removal of the top two pieces of clothing would make him much more comfortable, plus sitting in his t-shirt was inconspicuous enough that it would work for any situation that arose. He wouldn't look silly if she did come out of there in a dinner dress, but if she didn't and instead she walked out in some sort of revealing outfit, there would be one less piece of clothing to worry about. Nodding, happy with his decision, he stood up and swiftly removed both his hoodie and jacket, throwing them messily on to the bed before sitting back down, trying his best to get as comfortable as possible on the hard surface.

He really should get his inhaler though… he thought again as his heart rate continued to thump at a much higher than normal rate, but just as he was about to get up and search the pocket of his jacket that he had just thrown on the bed, the sound of a door opening caught his attention and he looked in the direction of the noise, his breath catching in his throat as soon as he saw her.

"Hey." She said so softly it could have been mistaken for a whisper as she stood at the bathroom door, her elbow perched on the doorframe, her hand in her hair and her other on her hip.

"Wow." Leonard breathed as he took her in. Dressed only in a black teddy, her panties only just visible through the almost see through material that hung over her stomach and the neckline cut so low it barely covered her breasts.

With a satisfied grin, Penny pushed herself off of the wall and ran her hands through her tousled hair as she slowly swayed in his direction, wondering when he had decided to take his jacket off and being so thankful that he had. She really didn't get to see those arms enough.

Leonard took in every hip movement she gave as she walked towards him, until something in his head kicked into gear and he stood up, unbuttoning his pants with newfound urgency.

"Woah, woah," Penny said with a hint of a laugh as she held her palm up against his chest, "Slow down, baby."

Leonard looked at her with a slight frown, his hands still on the zipper of his pants when she put her hands around his neck, smiling as she moved her face close to his, touching her nose with his and looking him in the eye.

He was only able to look at her for a few moments before the urge to kiss her became too much and his hands swiftly moved from his pants to her hips, pulling her close to him as he tilted his head down to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Mmm," Penny moaned as his lips worked with hers and his fingertips pressed firmly into her sides. Pulling away just moments later, but staying close enough to him that their lips still brushed together, she whispered. "Sit down."

Swallowing his breath and nodding, Leonard moved to the right to make his way to sit on the bed.

"Nuh, uh." Penny said, pulling at his shoulder, turning his attention back to her, "Sit here." She motioned to the rocking chair behind him as she took a step back.

"Really?" He asked with a grimace and when Penny nodded, a smirk on her face, Leonard looked from her to the chair and back again. He was still unsure, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of places, but then again, Penny was asking him to, and Penny was wearing, well, _that_, and there was no way he was going to be able to successfully deny her request.

"Okay." He managed to say, moving to sit back in the spot he had been in only a few minutes ago.

Biting down on her lip, Penny slowly walked to the other side of the room, stopping at the dressing table that she had set up her iPod speakers on. After flicking through it for a few moments, she settled on a playlist and pressed play.

As soon as the soft, sensual bass lines of the first song began to play, Penny moved away from the table and back over to the chair Leonard was sitting in, she tried her best to calm her furious heartbeat with subtle breaths, unable to stop her body reacting the way it always did when he stared at her with such desire. And when his arms were on show like they were now.

When she finally reached him, and he turned his head to the right to face her, she teased him for a moment as she moved her body to the music, she reached her hand out to touch his chest, lightly moving it up past his shoulder and across his neck as she walked around the back of the chair.

Leonard couldn't help the shudder when her fingertips hit the back of his neck. Turning his head up to the left, he watched as she continued to walk until she was in front of him, her hand now making its way slowly down his arm. Sitting up, Leonard reached out to her waist, pulling her on to him as she sat one knee on the chair beside his thigh, pushing him back as she done the same with her other leg and sat down on his lap.

Penny bit down on her lip, staring into his eyes as he slid his hands up her back, her cheeks becoming flushed at his touch. She then moved her own hands up to the back of his neck, lacing them together as she leaned in to kiss him, her mouth holding his bottom lip for a moment before pulling back and kissing him again fully.

With the music spurring her on, she ground her hips down onto him, eliciting a soft moan from them both. Eventually she broke their kiss, biting lightly on his lower lip as she moved back an inch to look into his eyes. When Leonard slid his hand down her back and stopped at her ass, Penny crashed her lips back on to his again, instantly forcing her tongue into his mouth to play with his.

At that moment, Leonard suddenly became very aware of where they were and what was going to come next and how this was hardly the ideal location for such an activity. The wood was hard and uncomfortable. The chair itself seemed pretty old and he was sure if it wouldn't last much longer with the both on them on it at once. Not to mention the fact that it was a _rocking_ chair. As soon as any movement was made, this chair would do what it was designed to; rock.

"Penny," Leonard said through his dry throat, pulling away from her lips, which just continued to kiss along his face. "Don't you- mmm" He closed his eyes and moaned as her lips reached his neck and she began to kiss, suck and bite him in turn. "I don't think- uh… Don't you think we- oh… _God_." Leonard moved his hands from her ass and down to her thigh as she switched to the other side of his neck and continued her work there, "This chair is- _oh_… Penny."

With a small smile, Penny placed one last kiss on his neck before pulling away, moving her lips up to his ear, "Go on genius, finish your sentence." She whispered, before resting her hands on his shoulders as she sat upright on her knees, the top of her stomach becoming eye level with him.

Penny looked down at him with her lip between her teeth as he tilted his head up to her, his mouth agape as he tried to remember what it was he was attempting to say, his focus being diverted by the fire in her eyes and the barely clothed body in front of him. Moments later he completely gave up on what he wanted to say as he let his eyes slowly travel from hers and down to her mouth, her bottom lip still trapped lightly between her teeth in a way that always turned him on. He then moved his stare from her lips, down her long neck and chest, his hands moving up her thigh, over her ass and up to hold her waist under the thin material that was hanging over her stomach.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Penny softly uttered as Leonard's hands continued to roam her body, sliding up her back and over her stomach, eventually coming to a stop again on her waist. The heat she felt from the way his hands touched her skin was almost unbearable, wanting nothing more than for Leonard to pull what little she was wearing off so he could continue to put those hands and lips to work on the rest of her body. But the whole point of this outfit was to tease _him_, and she knew she couldn't let herself get too far ahead of him just yet.

A second later, Penny felt Leonard push at her waist, shifting her down a little so her breasts were now close to eye-level with him. After sharing a quick, lustful gaze, Leonard placed his lips on her chest, carefully working his lips and teeth along her cleavage. Letting out a moan, Penny moved her hands along his shoulders, down his arms until she reached his elbow and then back up again until her hand was in his hair and the other held tightly on to the back of his neck. Closing her eyes, Penny moaned once again as his hands begun to roam her body once more, this time stopping to cup her breasts as he began to suck at the exposed parts of her breasts.

"Oh God, Leonard." Penny breathed as she dropped her head to rest on his, gripping her fingers deeper into his hair and neck, before moving them down his chest where she pulled at his t-shirt, tugging the material up in a desperate attempt to feel his hot skin against hers.

Pulling away from her, Leonard lifted his arms enough for her to pull his t-shirt up over his head and throw it away. Sitting down on his lap again, Penny cupped his face in her hands before crashing her lips on to his again, their kiss intensifying almost immediately as she pushed her hips into his body in time with the sensual music in the background.

"Uhh," Leonard moaned into her mouth, his hands moving to grab her hips, his fingers hooking into the elastic of her panties.

Penny in turn moved her hands all the way down the front of his exposed body and gently cupping his groin through his pants, instantly feeling the effect she had had on him, and causing him to loudly moan then pull breathlessly away from her. She undid the button and zip on his pants, while his fingers still teased at the material of her panties. When he felt her tug at his pants and boxers, he lifted his hips just enough to allow her to pull them down, before finishing the task himself and kicking them off, groaning her name as soon as her hand was back at his groin, her fingers wrapped around his length as she slowly stroked up and down.

When she put her lips to his again, one hand on the back of his neck and the other still playing with the hard muscle between them, Leonard hooked his fingers in her panties again and slowly pulled the material down as far as he could, his hands instantly cupping her bare ass and squeezing her tightly.

Penny quickly released her lips from his and moved back to stand up, letting her panties fall off and kicking them away while Leonard watched, reaching out to pull her by the waist back on to him once the unnecessary clothing was removed.

All thoughts he had had of the sturdiness of the moving furniture they were on, how uncomfortable it was and how much of an inappropriate place this was to do what they were about to were gone as she straddled him once more, their bodies both heaving, their foreheads trickling with sweat and their faces flushed.

Gripping the back of his head, Penny shifted to ease his body into hers, each of them letting out a moan of relief as she moved above him. Leonard closed his eyes, moaning as he pushed her firmly down onto him.

"Look at me, baby." She said as she carefully removed his glasses with one hand and dropped them to the floor, her hand quickly returning to the back of his head. She placed her forehead on his as his eyes opened and they stared intently at each other as Penny began to move slowly on top of him, his fingers gripping harder into her waist.

In that moment all they saw was each other. All they heard was the sound of the other softly moan; the music playing now nothing other than background noise. The world around them fell apart and it was just them there, on that chair, barely even noticing when the movements Penny was making made that chair they were in move and the wood it was made with creak.

As they stared at each other, stealing quick kisses in between their hot and heavy breaths, Penny began to move faster on top of him, rocking her hips into him much harder with the encouragement of his hands now holding tightly on to her ass. Closing her eyes, Penny pressed the side of her face to his, her hand moving up into his hair, pulling at his thick curls while the other grabbed the back of the chair for leverage.

"Oh god, Penny." Leonard moaned, placing a kiss upon her shoulder.

"Mmm, Leonard." Penny whispered back before grinding hard into him again, causing the chair to move with her.

"Oh crap," He said, breathless as he begun to realise what was happening. "Penny… we're moving."

"What?" She mumbled into his ear, oblivious to how the way she was moving her body into him was making the chair they were on sway back and forth.

"The chair…" He moaned, "It's… moving."

"Shit…" Penny exhaled as she lifted her head from his to look at him, but didn't stop what she was doing. Instead, she simply slowed her movements before putting her lips on his again, moaning when their lips quickly parted and her tongue rolled onto his.

The chair slowly began to steady itself as Penny's movements became less rapid, however after some time of keeping to a slower pace, she felt her frustration build. Her body was throbbing, her insides tightening as her as her desire for him built and she needed that friction that would give her the desperate release she needed. Her mind instantly forgot the reason she had slowed in the first place, and Penny picked up pace again, pulling her body tight to his as she switched from her gentle rocking, to a hard thrust that stopped short of her simply bouncing on top of him.

At this change in speed, Leonard let his head fall back against the chair, letting out a long moan as the way she was moving her body brought him closer and closer to the edge. He never took his eyes off of her; his focus may have moved from her eyes to her lips and to her chest as it bounced and heaved in front of him, threatening to pop out of the material that still covered part of it, but his eyes stayed on her throughout.

"Penny," He whispered, looking up at her, one hand moving away from her ass to run through her hair, pulling her face close to his as she continued to thrust her hips into him. He knew he didn't have long left, and by the look in her eyes, she didn't either. "You're so beaut-"

His words were cut off by a loud snapping sound that diverted his attention and hers. Her movements stopped as they looked at each other, wide eyed in confusion, each of them waiting on the other to provide a reason for the unexpected noise, however neither gave one.

"What was that?" Leonard was the first to say as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I don't know." She breathlessly replied, shaking her head a little.

Just as she was about to dismiss the noise that had been made in favour of continuing what they were just doing, another couple of snaps were heard.

"What the hell?" Penny exclaimed, her chest still heaving.

"I think we gotta get off this chair." Leonard said, before quickly - and reluctantly - moving his hands to Penny's waist to help her off of him.

Once they were stood up, still heavily breathing and very flushed, they were able to see where the noise had come from, the wooden strips they had been sitting on now bent almost to the point of being completely snapped in half.

"I think we broke it." Penny said.

"I think _you_ broke it." Leonard quickly retorted, an amused smile coming to his face as he turned to look at her, his chest heaving. "This was your idea."

Penny tried to glare at his accusation, but it lasted less than a second as she began to smile too, a gentle laugh escaping her at the familiar situation they were in; the time they had broken her bed still all too clear in her mind.

Her short laugh quickly faded though, licking her lips when her eyes caught the lustful look Leonard was once again giving her. It had slipped her mind for just a second that she was still wearing only the top half of that nightie, and that he was completely naked. As soon as he began to take a few small steps towards her again, her heart rate sped up like it had before, her eyes wandering over his topless chest.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as he was beside her, Penny put her forehead on his while his hands rested on her lower back, pulling her body close to him. Closing her eyes, Penny tilted her head and put her lips on his, softly kissing him a few times before pulling away and opening her eyes.

"Hmm." She moaned as her eyes locked on his again, "Maybe we should finish this off in bed."

* * *

"So…" Penny said as she and Leonard lay side by side. Her head resting on his left arm and tilted slightly towards his head, their left hands intertwined at her shoulder, her right resting on her stomach, as their breathing slowly returned to normal. The music still playing softly in the background and the sheets wrapped loosely around their naked bodies. "Does 'The Woman in Black' still creep you out?"

Smiling, Leonard nodded, "Yeah, the one from the movie does. The sexy, _blonde_ woman in black though, she definitely doesn't."

Penny softly giggled, "What about rocking chairs?"

With a breathless chuckle, Leonard shook his head. "Definitely not… I'm thinking one of us should get one actually."

"Really?" Penny said with a laugh.

"Yeah… I mean, not for sex again because as awesome as that was, it kinda hurt."

"Hmm, yeah, it did. I think my knees are a little banged up, I think I got a little friction burn."

"Like that hasn't happened before."

Her mouth agape, Penny nudged her elbow into his side as he chuckled. "Shut up."

"What?" He chuckled, "It's true!"

"Yeah I know but still… shut up."

Still softly laughing, Leonard kissed her hair. "Okay. I still think we should get one though, just as a constant reminder that we once had sex in a rocking chair."

"I guess… although that's really not something that's going to be easy to forget in the first place."

"That's true," He smiled, his mind already replayed the events of just a short while ago. "I can't believe you broke it."

"I didn't break it!" She protested before motioning in its direction, "Look, it's fine, it's still standing."

"Yeah, until someone tries to sit on it."

"Yeah… I suppose." Penny mumbled as she continued to look in the direction of the chair, "We should probably clean it before we leave too." She said with a squirm.

"Definitely… Do you think we should tell someone it's broken?"

"Do _you_ wanna explain how it broke?"

Leonard looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kinda." He grinned as Penny nudged her elbow into his side. "Ow- What?! It's an interesting story!"

"A story you're _never _going to tell, Hofstadter, or I'll make sure that's the last interesting place you _ever _have sex."

"Never?" He asked, receiving a shake of 'no' in return. "Fine. I guess it's still a pretty cool story for just us to have. Especially if we actually do get one, one day."

"Why would we get a rocking chair?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "old people have them. Maybe we will get one when we're old and we'll be able to be like 'remember the time we had sex in one of these'. We could really make our other old friends jealous."

Laughing, Penny turned her body to the side, letting go of his hand to wrap it around his waist as his moved to stroke her arm. "I guess that would be a pretty fun story." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "But you're still not telling anyone."

"Fair enough…" He said as he continued to stroke her side, from her shoulder down to her waist and back up again, "So… when did you get that outfit?" He frowned thoughtfully, "I guess I can't really call it an outfit can I?"

"No, you can't." Penny laughed, placing a quick kiss on his chest. "I got it at the same time I got the pink one."

"Did you bring the pink one too?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, kissing his chest again.

Nodding his head, Leonard took a breath. "Cool." Looking to the right, his eyes briefly caught the sight of the clock, "It's still before nine, do you still wanna go get some food?"

Penny groaned at the thought, tightening her grip around Leonard's waist. "I'd rather stay here." She mumbled before her stomach rumbled, the mention of food reminding her that she hadn't ate since lunch. "I am getting a little hungry though… I tell you what," She said as she tilted her head up to him. "Why don't you go get us some food," She smiled, raising an eyebrow, as she began to make patterns on his chest with her finger. "Maybe pick up some chocolate sauce… maybe some whipped cream… strawberries… wine…" Pulling herself up, Penny planted a kiss on his lips, "and we can spend the rest of this weekend in this room…" She kissed him again, "I'll even put on that other nightie."

* * *

"There." Penny said, standing back after covering the broken spot on the chair with a cushion. Their packed bags were scattered around them and they were only a few minutes away from their scheduled check out time.

"Hmm." Leonard hummed, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared thoughtfully at the chair. "What if someone doesn't realise it's broken and sits on it though?"

"Then they'll get the blame." Penny shrugged.

"But what if they hurt themselves?"

"Oh come on, what damage will it really do? They will just fall through…" She shrugged, "it'll be funny."

"We can't leave it like that, Penny. They are gonna find out. We really should just tell them the truth. Well, _you_ should tell them." He looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "You broke it."

"Hey! We were _both_ on that chair and I didn't hear you complaining about it at the time."

"I _tried_ to tell you we should move but there were too many breasts in my face. I couldn't concentrate."

Rolling her eyes, Penny shook her head. "Leonard, we are _not_ telling them that we were having sex in that chair and broke it. So, unless you can think of a better explanation to why this thing suddenly broke, we aren't telling them."

Leonard stood thoughtfully for a few moments, "We could say we just sat on it and it snapped." He shrugged.

"You're a homunculus, Leonard, they aren't gonna believe that." She said with a hint of a grin.

"I told you not to call me that." He frowned.

"Aww," Penny cooed, tilting her head, "I'm sorry baby, I forgot you don't like that." She said, wrinkling her nose as she walked over to him, taking one of his arms and putting it around her shoulder as she leant her back against his chest, both of them still looking at the chair. "Any other bright ideas, genius?"

Smiling, Leonard rested his chin on her shoulder, moving his arms to wrap around her waist, "We will just tell them the truth; The Woman in Black did it."


End file.
